the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Meet Chinta
This is where the team meet Chinta the baby chinchilla in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Jungle Book. the team sit near Mowgli, Silverstream then hears something ???: Ayuadame! Silverstream: Hey, did you guys hear that? Ocellus: Hear what? ???: (Makes a unusual sound) Ayuadame! Silverstream: That! Yona: Yona hear it too. Gallus: Meh, it's probably just some tiny forest animal. Brian: I don't know. (puts a hand to his ear) ???: Ayuadame! Sylveon: It sounds like something's calling for help. Silverstream: Then let's go help it! (Races off) Sandbar: Silverstream, wait! We don't know what it is! It may be a trick! Joe Swanson: Blast! That fool hippogriff's gonna get herself hurt, racing off like that! Gordon Quid: Well, come on! We best make sure she doesn't! (They race into the direction Silverstream went and find her at a Riverside) Hen: There you are! Waldan: Silver, you can't just go racing off into the jungle by yourself! It's dangerous! (But Silverstream doesn't answer) Lois: Silverstream, did you hear anything Waldan sai.... Silverstream: Quiet! I'm trying find where that cry came from! Gallus: You're just wasting your time, the animal's probably just... Duck: Wait! I see something! Little Bear: Where? Duck: Up there, on the tree branch! (We then see a small animal on the branch) Gallus: That's what's calling for help? A squirrel? I don't see what the big deal is. Lemon Zest: I think it's stuck in the tree. Gallus: What? Cat: Wait, it's not stuck, the branch it's on is breaking! (We then see the branch starting to crack) Silverstream: (gasps) Hang on! I'll catch you! (Jumps up) branch then snaps completely, as the small animal goes falling but then Silverstream grabs it with her claws Silverstream: I gotcha! (Lands back on dry land) Smolder: Good catch. Animal: Gracias! Gracias! Silverstream: No sweat. Gallus: Oh, "yippie", you saved a squirrel. Owl: (looks closely at the animal) Wait a minute. It's not a squirrel, ''that's ''a Chinchilla. Walden: A chinchilla? What's a chinchilla doing in the jungle? They're supposed to be in the mountains! Silverstream: (eyes shining) Aww... It's so cute, fluffy, and adorable! Can I keep her? Brian: I don't think that's a good idea, Silverstream. It looks pretty young. It may have a family that's looking for it. however, makes the Chinchilla very sad Chinchilla: Mamá papá. Ya no tengo mam papá. Indigo Zap: What did she just say? I can't understand it. Bender: I think she's speaking in Spanish. Stewie: Oh, great. Where's Victor when you need him? Rick Sanchez: Hold on, I can fix that. (He then puts a tiny device onto the Chinchilla's ear) Try it now. Silverstream: Can you understand me? Chinchilla: Yes, I can. Indigo Zap: Okay, that's better. Silverstream: Do you have a name, little one? Chinchilla: Chinta. Ocellus: Chinta? That's a cute name. Sandbar: So, how did you get into the jungle? Wubbzy: And where are your mom and dad? Chinta: They're gone. Chris: Wait, you mean gone as in..... Dead? Chinta: Si. Meg: What happened? Chinta: A few days ago, my home was attacked by a scary tiger. And he made a meal out of my chinchilla clan. I was the only one who made it out. So I ran into the jungle and hid in that tree. And now, I don't have a home. Silverstream: Aw... You poor thing. You can come live with me. And I'll take care of you. news makes Chinta so happy, that leaps out of Silverstream's claws and do a hoppy dance Chinta: I'd like that very much! (Hope into Silverstream's claw) Silverstream: Great! (Puts Chinta on her back) Brian: Now, let's go back to Mowgli. goes to rejoin Mowgli but Gallus stays behind for a minute Gallus: This is going to be very stupid, I know it. (Goes to join the others) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series